A feeling no one could forget
by Kaistaer
Summary: A fic just to show how I think some of the characters feel and a whole new quest! But has it anthing to do with cards?
1. Mixed Emotions

A feeling that no one could forget   
Chapter 1 : Locked up emotions   
Authors note: This story is dedicated to Cardcaptor Sakura! As you know from the   
title it is obviously a romance. This chapter is written by Li ( Sayoran ) himself.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
**************************************************************************************   
  
Come to think of it, I always told myself that she was an idiot. I always made myself   
help her because I thought she was helpless. I was proved wrong after awhile. Now,   
even though things have kinda worked out, I still miss the petty fights we used to   
have. Sakura was different. She didn't praise me or treated me like I was different.   
I never asked to have magical powers or be extraordinary. In someways I always wanted   
to be normal. She made me feel human and I thank her for that. I tried to act superior   
but inside I knew that she had an affect on me and she could say anything and I would do   
it for her. I couldn't let her know that. Coming back to wanting to be normal. I never   
asked to have Meilin all over me. I guess no one can really choose who they want to   
be or really on how they feel. It starte off as a little crush. Nothing serious. Now   
I can't get her out of my head. It may sound cheesy and corny, but she really is the   
first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing at night. I don't know   
what comes over me. I'm so mean. I guess I don't know how to act around her. After   
awhile I got the hang of being myself around her but still, not completely. I wish   
I could say how I felt. Bottled up emotions aren't very good for your health. I   
want to tell her so badly that it almost hurts. That's ho I feel. When I was a   
little younger and someone bullied me into watching a romance I would be the one   
at the back making vomit noises. I thought it was so silly what they said, what   
they did and now I knida know how it feels. As soon as I say that I wished that   
I never met her I take it back. Why can't I just stop it?!! My brain hurts when   
I think about it, but I can't really seem to focus on anything else. I can't   
really describe how it feels but when I see her, I am filed with such a great   
happiness, a calm peacefull joy. Like she understands with just one glance.   
At the same time I feel an awful dread, that she won't feel the same way. That   
even if she does, what if we can't be together? What if she's gone as soon as   
I get her? It's like two formulas in my body that won't mix. How can she bring   
me so many mixed emotions?   
  
********************************************************************************   
********************************************************************************   
  
So settle on that then! see ya and r&r the other fics!   
Kip


	2. The person that was always there

Chapter 2: The person that was always there  
Authors Note: Hmmmnnnn how do I explain this chapter???? This chapter is  
kinda about finally finding the person u need in your life and then  
tearing your hair out coz they were there all the time. This is from  
Sakura's POV. ( Point of veiw).  
  
************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
  
The first time I met Li I wondered if he could smile at all! Now that  
I know him well I know better. You'd think I'd know something was going  
on. The quarrels we had, I rather liked. It was fun hating someone. Well  
not real hate. Then after he admitted that I was capable of doing things  
myself, he became my friend. Always smiling and being nice. I never knew  
why. He got huffy alot when I was the new clow cards master. I thought   
that he was disapointed at him not getting it but instead he was just  
afraid that I wouldn't be his friend anymore! That he wouldn't be able  
to help. He was wrong. I was his friend no matter what. And he would  
always help. I had been searching for this guy in my dreams for a long  
time now. Someone I could relate to, someone who would understand.  
Someone that could make me feel safe no matter what and that loved me  
as much as I loved them. I thought I liked Julian but he wasn't the   
right person. I searched long and hard and then it came. I loved Li.  
He made me feel safe, I could relate to him, he understood! and he  
loved me as much as I loved him. When I found out, it was too late.  
Li had left. The person I had been waiting for had already come, and  
I was too late. The person that was always there............  
  
***********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
  
Soz if it was a little short. Hope you liked it and this story will  
continue but not in a POV but in a saga. However it isn't a card-  
capturing saga but the saga of two hearts wanting to capture each others.   
The saga of true love......  
Kip 


End file.
